The present invention relates to a moving body that moves autonomously.
An autonomous traveling body that detects the surrounding environment with sensors such as a camera or radar and travels autonomously using GPS and map information is known. For example, JP 2012-145998 A discloses a technique whereby a travelable area is calculated on the basis of distance measurement data and a map, and a travel route is generated on the basis of the map in the travelable area and the direction of movement.